


Caught In the Storm

by the_gay_sea_witch



Series: An Altmer's Tale [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_sea_witch/pseuds/the_gay_sea_witch
Summary: Things come together for J'zargo and Rixa





	Caught In the Storm

It was a normal day like any other. Or, at least, that's what Rixa thought. It had started with a carriage ride to Solitude. A couple days earlier, Serana had asked the Altmer to accompany her to the Winking Skeever. Rixa, being the kind of girl that couldn’t say no to a drink, had agreed. So there she was, sat in the far corner, waiting for the vampire to come back with her drink. Normal, like she thought. However, her mind was clouded by thoughts of the Khajiit named J’zargo. 

It had only been a couple months since the furry man had been introduced into her life. Those months had been filled with quick glances, teasing comments, and fleeting touches. Rixa was overwhelmed by her emotions that had developed so quickly, and terribly afraid. Even with the vampire’s reassurance that the Khajiit felt the same, the wound that Brynjolf had left was still healing, and the elf was wary of what jumping into a new relationship would mean. Yet she still yearned for it, with her heart and soul, and the Altmer prayed to the eight for the day she could tell J’zargo how her heart quickened at the very thought of him. How those soft touches would set her body alight, only to leave her chilled moments later. 

Rixa took a deep breath to clear her mind. 

“Where is Serana with that mead?” She thought, her slender fingers beginning to drum on the table.

The Altmer had created an impressive rift when the unthinkable happened.

“G-Good morning, Lady Rixa. What a p-pleasure it is to find you here.” 

J’zargo smooth voice filled Rixa’s pointed ears. Her heart leapt into her throat, her palms immediately becoming sweaty. The elf takes a deep breath before turning herself towards him. 

“J’zargo! I did not expect to see you here.” Through her nerves, Rixa managed a shy smile.

A soft chuckle escaped the cat, his ears flicking atop his head.

“Yes… what a coincidence. A good one, of course. J’zargo is happy you are here.” Rixa had to focus on not blushing at that comment.

“As am I,” she said after a short moment. Rixa, having noticed the two bottles of mead in the Khajiit’s paw, gesturing to the chair across from her. “Would you like to join me?”

“Well if you insists.” J’zargo slowly lowered himself into the wooden chair. He set the bottles of mead on the table, gently sliding it towards Rixa’s side of the table. “J’zargo brought you a drink.”

The elf smiled at, quietly thanking before bringing the bottle to her lips. She needed that drink right now. 

J’zargo began to wring his tail in his paws, looking at if something important was just shy of crossing his lips. 

“J’zargo…J’zargo has something to say. It is…It is not easy. In fact it is the reason J’zargo is here today. You see…J’zargo-”

A commotion broke out across the tavern, interrupting J’zargo and stealing away Rixa’s attention. Two Nords had started arguing, about the Civil War Rixa suspected. Both men were drunk and their shouting was slurred. The elf could make out something about “foreigners taking over their lands” and “how everyone was affected by this war”. Her forest eyes watched as one nord clumsily swept his arm towards the table J’zargo and herself we sat at, yelling something about “those damn thieving cats”. Something resembling a fist fight began, but the barman began dragging the drunkards out before anything serious could start. 

Rixa returned her gaze to the Khajiit across from her. J’zargo’s ears were flattened against his head, teeth slightly bared as a growl rumbled out of him.

“These nords have no respect for the Khajiit.” He growled. “None at all.”

The Guild Master reached her golden hand across the table to rest on his own furry paw. The cat’s head snapped back to look at her delicate hand upon his. Rixa almost pulled away, but stopped herself when her deep green eyes met his own. A small, caring smile played at her lips.

“Do not worry about what they think. Their opinions are not important.”  
J’zargo let out a small sigh, his body beginning to straighten out of it’s hunched posture. He raised his other hand up to rest on the elf’s.

“Lady Rixa is right, J’zargo will pay them no heed. But… there is still something J’zargo wishes to say-” 

Just then, the bard in the corner began to play a tune, filling the tavern with the the soft introduction of “The Dragonborn Comes”. J’zargo smiled softly at Rixa.

“J’zargo must say what is on his mind-” 

“OUR HERO, OUR HERO, CLAIMS A WARRIOR’S HEART,” the bard began to sing obnoxiously and off key. 

J’zargo breath deeply, glaring at the nord in annoyance. Rixa watched him curiously. 

The entire situation had her on edge. Why was he here in the first place? What did he need to tell her? Why was he holding her hand?! The Altmer was cursing the bard as well, for the untimely interruption. The Khajiit’s icy eyes turned back to her, though the frustration hadn't left them.

“You see, Lady Rixa-” He was cut off again as the nord began to sing louder than before. 

The Khajiit stood abruptly, letting loose a mighty roar which cut off the bard and drew the attention of the every patron in the tavern. Rixa watched, for the first time being startled by another person’s outburst. 

“J’ZARGO LOVES LADY RIXA!!!!” J’zargo announced to the tavern, causing Rixa to gasp from her end off the table. “THAT IS ALL HE WISHES TO SAY!!! LADY RIXA MAKES EVERY OTHER WOMAN IN ALL OF TAMRIEL LOOK LIKE INSIGNIFICANT GNARLED AND DEAD TWIGS OF SEASONS PAST! WHEREAS SHE STANDS AS THE TALLEST, AND MOST LUSH TREE IN ALL THE FOREST, WITH LEAVES THAT CAN ONLY BE COMPARED TO THE COLOUR OF HER EYES!

EVERY CLEVER WORD J'ZARGO COULD THINK OF TO SAY TO HER DIES UPON HIS CURSED TONGUE, BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT SHE WILL ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING TWICE AS CLEVER TO SAY BACK! SHE ALWAYS SEEMS TO BE TWO STEPS AHEAD OF J'ZARGO, AND NO MATTER HOW FAST HIS BRAIN RUNS IT WILL NEVER CATCH HER!” 

J’zargo stood breathless, staring around the room, catching Serana and Sicarius in the corner, staring back in shock. Finally, his eyes landed back on Rixa, who stared back with wide forest green eyes.

“J’zargo cannot think clearly when she walks in the room… and she makes him feel like a kitten. Vulnerable, and frightened. Yet J’zargo is intrigued… and unfathomably and unconditionally infatuated.” The Khajiit sniffled quietly, tears threatening to fall from his beautiful eyes.

“J’zargo…,” his paw once again took Rixa’s into its soft embrace, “J’zargo loves you.”

Rixa let out a shaky breath, tightening her grasp on his hand, Slowly, she rose to her feet, never breaking eye contact with the exasperated cat. With her free hand, the elf reached up to touch the side of the Khajiit’s face. The Guild Master’s thumb softly stroked J’zargo’s cheek as she looked down at him. A smile broke across Rixa’s face, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Rixa loves you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a recreating of a RP session on tumblr from years ago with someone.


End file.
